Missing
by naioka1992
Summary: Part of the Evanescence Trials. Ryou runs away...and this is his tale. rated for suicide and hinted abuse. not nice or fluffy. oneshot songfic. hinted bakuraXryou


Missing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or Evanescence or the song "Missing".

NOTE: **_Song lyrics_**

_Ryou's thoughts (and actions and speech in his POV)_

Ordinary actions/speech in 3rd person/none POV

Chapter 1 –

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_I'm so sorry…but looking back I can't see why I didn't do this sooner._

_**But I won't be home again.**_

_I'm never coming back, Bakura. Never._

_**Maybe someday you'll look up,**_

_Maybe tomorrow…maybe in a year._

_**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**_

_Still hung-over, no doubt._

_Like you are every morning, only to get completely pissed that night._

_**"Isn't something missing?"**_

_It might take a while for you to realise, so I left you a note._

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know –**_

_You've never cried for anyone, not even yourself._

_**You forgot me long ago.**_

_You always seem to wake up with concussion of what you did to me in the morning._

_**Am I that unimportant...?**_

_I didn't know I meant so little…_

_**Am I so insignificant...?**_

_I didn't know…honest…_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_Don't you see?_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_Can't you tell I'm not there anymore!_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_You said you'd do anything for me._

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_What a lie._

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_To have even one night without raping and the smell of alcohol on your breath…I'd give anything to fall asleep and wake up in your arms._

_**I'm all alone.**_

_I am now…I'm running away, Bakura._

_Aren't you proud?_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_Will Yugi and the others notice? Will they wonder what's wrong when I don't turn up at school?_

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_I'm so sorry it came to this._

_**But I won't be home again.**_

_I'm never coming back to you._

_**I know what you do to yourself,**_

_You drink yourself stupid, then hurt the one you love._

_**I breathe deep and cry out,**_

_I'm going to scream it…I'm sat in an alleyway somewhere in New York._

_Isn't that full of suicides waiting to happen?_

_**"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_There, I yelled it._

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_I'll sacrifice my life, my friends, my school…anything to get away from seeing you, the one I love, like that._

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_You will never try for me._

**_Though I'd die to know you love me,_**

_I'd give anything. Even my life. Even my mind. Anything._

_**I'm all alone.**_

_I'm so alone…is this what you felt in the Ring?_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_Aren't you missing me, Kura?_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**_

_I'll cut and slash until I die or go numb…whichever comes first, really._

_**Knowing you don't care.**_

_You never cared if I bled before._

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

_Which I'm sure I'll do. I'll dream of you being the old you…the one I fell in love with._

_**I'll wake without you there,**_

_And you won't be able to hurt me when I tell you what I dreamt._

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_Am I missing to you, yet?_

_**Isn't something...**_

-THUD!-

An elderly man looked round the corner, wondering what the "thud" had come from. He gasped.

Crimson blood spread across the ground towards him…

…coming from the slashed out wrist of a teenage boy.

A note was clutched in his good hand.

The man took it, too curious to care about police.

'_Dear Stranger – _

_My name is Ryou Bakura. I come from England, but for the last few years I have been living in Domino City with my lover, Bakura, and my friends. Please don't let authorities find this. I don't want Bakura to go to jail._

_Tell him I love him, if you can…and tell him…it was me missing._

_Now he's alone._

_Sincerely, Ryou Bakura.'_

**Hmm, so depressing. Oh well. Please review, much thankies for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
